


Hanzo in Mcdonalds

by KallikPollock



Category: overwatch
Genre: Anxiety, How Do I Tag, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallikPollock/pseuds/KallikPollock
Summary: A scene that has gotten into my mind while eating at Mcdonalds with my fam. I don't have the problem in Mcdonalds, but in Burger King, KFC and any other fastfood restaurant (Oh dear lord I'll never eat at subway)





	Hanzo in Mcdonalds

It was all coming down fast. The victory of the small team was big. They defeated Talon in a fight about the biggest payload they ever escorted, and they had gotten a evening left before Departure back to base. The team's other members, Lucio, Hana, Brigitte, Reinhardt and Jesse, had decided to go to Mcdonalds, for the sake of exhaustion and hunger. Only Hanzo refused to go. Excuses were given. "I do not like that greasy food." "It's unsanitary to eat with fingers" But in the end, he got dragged along. 

And that was the problem. He never went to Mcdonalds before. He knew that there was a system, but he didn't knew how it functioned. Reinhardt gave his order first, ratteling it down like something he knew since childhood. Then Hana. Lucio next, Brigitte, Jesse and-

Hanzo was staring at the cashier in horror. The joung teen looked up to him. "Welcome to Mcdonalds, your oder please."

He felt sweat running down his back. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. Slowly, his hands started to shake. 

It felt like everyone was watching him. How could he not knew the system? Mcdonalds is something he should have known since he was a teen. Behind the cashier, all the different burgers on the screens were mocking him with their bright colors. He looked up to them, and simply said:

"A McChicken. Please." The cashier tipped onto the monitor. "Do you want it in a Menu? We got the trinket deal going, but it's only available in the big menu." "I-I think I'll take that then." "Cola?" He didn't liked Cola. But he was too shaken up to correct, so he just nodded. The line behind them grew, it felt like they pressed him to finish, but he didn't know how. 

"Do you want normal fries? We got also curly fries at the moment." "I- The normal ones." "Which sauce?" Hanzo stared at the register. He didn't knew his options, it wasn't displayed anywhere, he didn'tknewwhattochoosethepeoplewhereallwatchinghimand- it clicked. Reinhardt had ordered simple.. "Ketchup." The cashier nodded again, semingly unaware of the freakout Hanzo had. "Do you want to pay cash?" "Yes." He handed the money over, got a tablet with his food placed before him and went to sit with the others. He was never happier to finally sit down and eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... Part of my social anxiety is ordering food when I have no Idea about what is going on. My family and I always went to Mcdonalds, so I just order the same burger over and over, till I learn the name of a new one, if I get tired of the first one.
> 
> Subway would probably be my personal hell, since you literally decide the whole sandwich for yourself, with so many goddamm options.


End file.
